El dia en el que la navidad fue robada
by Daisuke
Summary: Un fic con motivo navideño. Advertencia: No es el tipico fic de navidad, Dark y Angst.


Un fanfic de Daisuke  
  
  
  
Inspirado por... Digimon Adventures, propiedad de Toei Animation   
  
  
  
  
  
Digimon pertenece a Bandai, sin embargo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Patrocinado por... nadie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En colaboracion con... quien sabe   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Actuando:  
  
Taichi Yagami, como Taichi Yagami  
  
Yamato Ishida como Yamato Ishida como... mmm ya lo dije  
  
Sora Takenouchi... Argh! ya entendieron...  
  
Mmm, aunque ahora que lo pienso, el unico que "Actua" en realidad es Taichi y un poco Hikari... jeje, aunque esos dos son muy importantes en la historia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Presentando sin ms preambulos (Que suerte) a...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Charararaaaaan) El dia en el que la navidad fue robada   
  
  
¡Bang! ¡Comienza el fic!  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
"¡RING!"   
  
  
Taichi bostezo mientras golpeaba el reloj, rompiendolo en varos trozos "Maldito despertador de segunda... ghhmmm, Uhoo" Bostezo el muchacho con pelo mas desparramado que de costumbre  
  
Despues de todo recien despertaba, ¿No?   
  
Taichi se sento en su cama un momento, miro el despertador y trato de adivinar que hora era... paso varios minutos sentado ahi "Mmm ¿mediodia? Si debe ser el mediodia" se levanto y visto apresuradamente, una camisa azul llena de estrellas naranjas y un par de pantalones castaños, sonrio cuando se puso las zapatillas   
  
"Hoy es navidad..." recordo, luego fruncio el ceño "Odio la navidad" se dijo a si mismo "Bueno, no como odiarla pero..." recordo lo sucedido en la epoca de las fiestas del año pasado, 2002...   
  
No le molesto la invacion de digimons   
  
Tampoco el resurgimiento de Vamdemon (Myotismon)  
  
El repugno su suerte   
  
Años de ser amigos intimos...   
  
"¿Para que?" se pregunto el muchacho, pateo su almohada "Mi vida apesta"   
  
Penso que podria reponerse, que almenos se encontraba con su amigo   
  
Su mejor amigo   
  
Siempre hacian todo los tres, Taichi, Sora y Yamato   
  
Sora siempre al medio (¡No es lo que piensan pervertidos/as!)  
  
Pero ultimamente paso a ser Sora y Yamato  
  
Taichi afuera  
  
La ultima vez que pudieron estar mas o menos juntos fue con el ataque de Armagemon, Taichi sonrio levemente, cuando Armagemon derroto a Omegamon Sora no salto a los brazos de Yamato   
  
Salto a los suyos   
  
"¿Por que?" se pregunto   
  
Pero eso no importaba, ningun indicio de que Sora aun estaba interesada, aunque sea un poco, lo ayudaria   
  
"Eso es cosa del pasado" se dijo con una melancolica sonrisa mientras salia de su cuarto y se dirigia a la cocina, se preparo el desayuno y lo coloco en la mesa  
  
La navidad fue la epoca en la que el quiso declararse a Sora  
  
Pero fue tarde, demaciado tarde   
  
Sora cambio de parecer, ¿Por que?   
  
Taichi suspiro hondo y comenzo a comer, tenia otras cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo que regalos darle a sus amigos "Tal vez unas cuantas chucherias sirvan, en realidad no quiero comprar nada" se quejo   
  
Si fuera por el, el dejaria todo para tomar otro camino, levantar a su compañero Agumon y sembrar el caos en el mundo, muchas veces habia pensado en hacer algo por el estilo, pero no tendria logica  
  
Este año era aburrido   
  
Las fiestas eran aburridas   
  
Las fiestas eran el recordatiorio de su error   
  
La herida que dejo la daga imaginaria del horror de perder un amor ante un amigo, la daga que se clavo en su corazon   
  
"Odio la navidad"   
  
En ese momento entro a la escena su hermana, Hikari "¿Por que dices eso?" pregunto   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Por nada" respondio molesto   
  
Hikari se sento al lado de Taichi y le sonrio, pronto su madre le habia servido el desayuno   
  
Taichi se pateo mentalmente, habia olvidado que su familia estaba con el, penso por un momento "Me voy" se levanto y se retiro sin decir mas palabra   
  
Sembrar el caos con War-Greymon seria divertido al comienzo, teniendo en cuenta que ya nada le importaba, almenos poco y nada   
  
Pero,   
  
¿Que ganaria con ser odiado?   
  
¿Con ser recordado como un patetico enemigo mas que con un simple digimon definitivo (Mega) mas trato de dominar el mundo o destruirlo de forma maniatica?   
  
¿Que ganaria en sintesis?   
  
Taichi sonrio "Nada" se respondio a si mismo al apretar el boton del elevador, fue hacia la asotea, miro alrededor, nadie se encontraba ahi   
  
"Pero tengo otra forma de acabar con ellos" se afirmo orgullosamente   
  
Miro su digivice "¡Hump! Elegido del coraje" musito entre dientes "Valiente guerrero resulte ser, odio la navidad, y la voy a destruir aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"   
  
Ultimas palabras de alguien que seria recordado como un valiente guerrero  
  
Una leyenda entre los elegidos   
  
Pero tambien un cobarde   
  
Algunos creyeron que fue por tomar el camino facil   
  
Otros sabian la verdad, fue una venganza hacia Sora   
  
Hacia Yamato   
  
Ellos lo habian traicionado   
  
"Si Sora no ubiese ido a Yamato," decian algunos, "Taichi no ubiera hecho lo que hizo, despues de todo seguirian siendo los tres los mejores amigos..."   
  
Obviamente nadie se lo dijo a Sora   
  
Tampoco a Yamato   
  
La navidad fue un dia recordado con dolor por los elegidos   
  
Pero tambien un dia en el que debian recordar que siempre debian seguir adelante, sin importar el costo   
  
...  
  
Yamato nunca se caso con Sora, ambos terminaron al cabo de dos años y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra  
  
"¿Por que?" diran algunos   
  
Fue una riña precisamente sobre Taichi   
  
"¿En que sentido?" continuaran los curiosos   
  
"Pues" respondio una voz "Eso deben dejarlo para ustedes, cada uno sabe como continuo la historia"   
  
-------------------  
  
Notas del autor: Brr... algo dark... Estaba por hacer una comedia para navidad pero me dije "¿Cuantas comedias de navidad van a haber?" pense un momento, no me tomo mucho "¡Muchas! Mejor otro tema" y asi surgio la idea "¡DARK!" Espero que en una forma algo rara les haya parecido bueno ^_^ 


End file.
